The present invention relates to an apparatus for indexing cases into an article handling machine and, more particularly, to an apparatus for indexing cases from a conveyor into the article handling machine.
Heretofore, indexing devices for article handling machines such as case loaders and unloading machines incorporated movable stops that are moved into the path of the case for holding the case back while the previous case is being fed into the article handling machine. An example of one type of case loader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,331. In this particular device, the empty cases are fed on a conveyor and a movable arm actuated by an air cylinder shifts a flange in the path of the oncoming conveyors for holding back the line of conveyors as the leading case is inserted on an elevator. While the case is on the elevator, bottles are loaded therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,414, there is disclosed an apparatus for feeding cases of bottles and the like to a case unloader. These cases are fed on a conveyor adjacent to the unloading machine and are shifted laterally onto a platform associated with the unloading mechanism. The cases being fed in on the conveyor are separated by means of pushbars 12.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,321, there is disclosed a case loading machine which utilizes another type of case indexing mechanism. In this particular device, a cam means abuts against the front end of the leading case for stopping the empty case on an elevator platform. After the bottles have been loaded into the empty case, the cam is lowered allowing the case to be pushed out of the bottle loading machine.
Other similar box loading and conveying machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,277, 2,681,171, and 2,713,448.
In the most commonly used case loading device known to applicants, the conveyor, which is used for shifting the empty cases into a case loading machine, is equipped with a clutch and braking mechanism which is selectively energized and de-energized for feeding the cases into the bottle loading machine. One problem with such devices is that it requires accurate timing to stop and start the movement of the conveyor in order to properly position an empty case for being loaded.